galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Borg
Alien Borg appeared in 1968 TV series called Ultraseven. Alien Borg (ボーグ星人 Bōgu Seijin) was an alien that appeared in Ultra Seven. She appeared in Episode 27. One night a fire ball from space landed into a swamp, but nobody noticed it. That morning a space ship rose from underneath the swamp and took a young man's car with his soon-to-be bride escaping, but passed out. The car was stolen using magnetic force by none other than Alien Borg to learn of Earth's technology and use the man as her puppet. After a few hikers found the woman unconscious the Ultra Garrison was sent to investigate the matter. After checking out the seen tire tracks of the stolen car were tracked into the swamp, adding to the suspicion of alien activity. That night Alien Borg sent her new slave to infiltrate the Ultra Garrion's base. Alien Borg's slave was soon noticed, but teleported before he could be chased after. Dan tried to secretly track her, but was incapable of doing so. The possessed man was soon found setting charges when he was soon stopped after a brief fight. The charges were detected to be radioactive as the possessed man was sent for medical inspection. After an X-Ray was taken the doctor noticed a strange black spot in his head that was causing the mind control and after she awoke he revealed Alien Borg's intentions of sabotage and domination. The Ultra Garrison set out in one of their fighters to attack Alien Borg while her ship was underwater using a powerful bomb that dehydrated the entire lake. With Alien Borg's ship exposed the Ultra Garrison launched an assault on it. After launching a few charges via parachute Alien Borg's ship exploded, but she managed to teleport into their base and punished her possessed man, but Dan shot her medallion before she could do so and fled. Dan turned into Ultraseven and chased her outside to where they both grew gigantic and fought, but Alien Borg dodged the hero's tackles easily, even revealed the last bomb was at Dan/Ultraseven's leg. Ultraseven launched a knock tactic on Alien Borg and fought her furiously in close range combat, but was beaten down. When Ultraseven dodged her laser Alien Borg tried to run away, allowing her to be decapitated by the Eye Slugger. Powers and Abilities * Borg Saucer: Alien Borg travels in a space ship that can in case herself in flames, be used like a submarine, and magnetically pull objects into it. In this ship she can also mind control prisoners and give them teleportation that stops Ultras from tracking them. * Human Disguise: Alien Borg can disguise herself as a human. * Growth: Alien Borg can grow from human sized to around that of Ultraseven's. * Extraordinary Jumper: Alien Borg can jump high into the air. * Laser: Alien Borg can fire a white laser from the "fin" between her eyes. * Medallion: Alien Borg can use her medallion to create a strong flash. Weaknesses If her medallion is destroyed Alien Borg will be unable to mind control her prisoners. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters Portrayed by Soya Kondo Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1968 Category:Ultraman Universe